<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raining in My Heart by yes_dot_com</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395870">Raining in My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_dot_com/pseuds/yes_dot_com'>yes_dot_com</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_dot_com/pseuds/yes_dot_com</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi hated the rain.</p><p>Suga loved it.</p><p>A story about Daichi's newfound appreciation towards the rainfall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Raining in My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I told myself I would never write fanfiction but here we are. &gt;:)<br/>also, it was raining when I first wrote this so I felt inspired</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Named after Raining in My Heart by Buddy Holly</p>
<hr/><p>Daichi hated the rain.</p><p>He hated how it could turn a sky full of color into a gloomy one. A sluggish one.</p><p>All the joys from the day were taken away, only to create mud and attract annoying rain bugs. What felt like a productive day turned into a sour one once the sky came to take its beauty away.</p><p>He felt weary. The pouring weather caused Daichi to be stuck inside the school, debating whether he should wait 30 more minutes or run home and ruin his school uniform. He leaned his forehead against the windows as a sigh escaped from his lips, watching the stupid rain ruin his day. The only bright side of this sad day was that he wouldn’t have to call his gardener, Ushijima, to tend to his mom’s garden.</p><p>Weighing the pros and cons, he decided that wet clothes wouldn’t be such a big deal anymore as opposed to waiting for nighttime to arrive. He started to make his way out the door.<em>Fuck it</em>. The rain wouldn’t stop anytime soon, so wet socks it is.</p><p>“Hope you’re not walking home in that.”</p><p>Daichi was in the middle of walking out into the downpour and abruptly stopped. He turned around and was met with a skeptical looking face from a silver-haired boy.</p><p>The boy smiled. “You’re gonna end up with a cold.”</p><p>Daichi froze, unable to come up with the proper words to form a sentence. The boy held a smile that didn’t seem to fit the situation.<em>It looked too out of place in such gloomy weather</em>, Daichi thought. He could have sworn he saw a rainbow gleaming from that smile, almost making this whole situation seem bearable.</p><p>“I uhh…” Daichi stumbled, “was just planning on walking home.</p><p>“Wearing that?”</p><p>Daichi looked down at his unbuttoned gakuran. “Well, yeah. I’m just gonna head home and deal with the stupid rain instead of just waiting here.”</p><p>“That’s not very nice,” the boy slightly frowned. “What did the rain ever do to you?”</p><p>“…Excuse me?” Daichi replied, closing the door and moving closer to the boy.  </p><p>“You said the rain was stupid. What’d you mean by that?”</p><p>Daichi wanted to laugh at such a ridiculous question, but the other boy’s face made it seem like it was anything but. “…I just don’t like the rain.”</p><p>“Why?” the boy asked, genuinely curious.</p><p>“You can’t go outside. It gets wet, muggy and there’s nothing to do.”</p><p>“What!? There are TONS of things you can do when it’s raining,” he softly scoffed, immediately engaging into conversation. “You get to stay inside, relax, and listen to the rain…” he listed off while marveling at the window in fascination.</p><p>Daichi cringed. “Staying inside gets too boring after a while.” He couldn’t seem to remember the last time he actually enjoyed staying inside while it rained.</p><p>“Then go outside.”</p><p>“Too wet.”</p><p>The boy huffed. “Well, I for one, love it when it rains, especially when there’s thunder.”</p><p>It was Daichi’s turn to ask the questions. “Why?”</p><p>“Well, you could count the seconds in between the flashes. You get to just stay inside and watch movies all day,” he explained. “Even better when the lights go out and you get to light up candles—”  </p><p>“Until it gets too hot inside and the food spoils,” Daichi grumbled.</p><p>“—Then you can go outside and watch the rain drizzle down—”</p><p>“Too many bugs in the rain.”</p><p>“—And you can play around in the mud—”</p><p>“Too messy.”</p><p> The boy harrumphed. “You’re just never satisfied, aren’t you,” the response more of a statement than a question.</p><p>“I guess,” scratching his head, unable to give a proper response. </p><p>An awkard silence sat in between the boys, and they were left to their own thoughts.</p><p>Daichi turned his head toward the boy and noticed that his eyes were glued to the window, watching the raindrops fall down. Daichi wondered what the boy found so fascinating about it.<em>Is there a metaphor I’m missing? What’s so cool about the rain?</em></p><p>Apparently, all this wondering had led to the boy making eye contact at Daichi’s staring, leaving Daichi to look elsewhere.</p><p>The silver-haired boy tittered, hiked up his school bag, and continued to look at the pouring rain. He watched as the puddles filled up with precipitation and create hundreds of tiny ripples that Daichi couldn’t see. Daichi was slowly starting to get enticed from this boy and wanted to learn more about him.</p><p>He wanted to know what the other boy saw in the rain.</p><p>Feeling bashful that he got caught staring at the friendly stranger, Daichi surveyed the rest of the entrance hall to find anything to occupy his eyes with. He found the other students taking off with raincoats and umbrellas.<em>Lucky bastards</em>, he thought as he saw two students leave under the same umbrella. The one with black hair and a blank expression tried to hold up the umbrella while the other student with grey, spiky hair sped up in excitement and ended up completely soaked. Daichi snickered.</p><p>“Where do you live?”</p><p>Taken aback at such a sudden question, Daichi turned and saw the stranger’s inviting honey eyes.<em>Honestly, have they always been that comforting to look at,</em>Daichi thought as he answered the question.</p><p>“Hey, that’s on the way to my place!” he said, face lighting up.</p><p>
  <em>Cute.</em>
  <span class="apple-converted-space">
    
  </span>
</p><p>“Tell you what,” placing his elbow on his palm and his other hand gripping his chin, “we’ll run out in the rain,” he points, “and I’ll drop you off at your place. It’ll be fun.”</p><p>“Oh, you really don’t have to do that,” Daichi protested. Not only did Daichi not want to get wet let alone<em>run</em>in the puddles, but he also didn’t want to take advantage of the kind stranger’s hospitality.</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing,” he said, waving him off. “Here, I’ll lend you my gym jacket.”</p><p>Daichi gave him an unsettled look to which the boy laughed.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I washed it.”</p><p>As he began to reach into his school bag, Daichi started to notice the tiniest features he didn’t get to see that far on the other boy. A beauty mark rested just below his left eye, and his gentle fingers started unbuckling his bookbag, while his light grey hair was neatly tucked behind his ears.<em>Fascinating.</em></p><p>Daichi snaped out of his gaze and accepted the jacket that was given to him.</p><p>“Ready?” the boy said while placing his other jacket on top of him as a makeshift umbrella.</p><p>“Sure.” Daichi sighed, also using the jacket as a shield against the rainfall.</p><p>With a cheerful smile, the boy opened the door, allowed Daichi to step outside, and<em>ran</em>.</p><p>Caught off-guard, Daichi sprinted to catch up to him in the rain. The now audible booming rain filled Daichi’s ears. Running alongside the boy, the rain felt freezing against his exposed skin. The jacket did little to no coverage, so Daichi was soon soaked to the bone. He could feel his socks getting wet, squelching with each step on the pavement. His pants were sticking to his legs, making it uncomfortable in some places.</p><p>He felt wet and cold and looked to the side to see if his company also felt this way. He, instead, heard one of the loudest laughs come out of said company.</p><p>To the left of Daichi, the boy looked happier than Daichi has probably ever felt in his life. Mouth stretched open, the rain happily settled on his face. The boy’s face was dripping in rainwater, but he didn’t seem to care. He was laughing, having fun.</p><p>Daichi was confused.</p><p>Sudden realization hit him in the middle of running, and Daichi asked, “Hey, I never got your name.”</p><p>“It’s Suga!” he said over the blaring rain.</p><p>
  <em>Suga.</em>
  
  <em>It was perfect.</em>
  <span class="apple-converted-space">
    
  </span>
</p><p>The name, Suga, was so perfect for the heartfelt boy. Like sugar, obviously, it reminded Daichi of something sweet like candy.</p><p>Still running, he tested the name Suga on his lips and shouted, “Mine’s Daichi!”</p><p>“I know!” Suga laughed.</p><p>Falling out of pace, Daichi readjusted the jacket and caught up once more.</p><p>
  <em>How strange.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How… intriguing.</em>
</p><p>They were left to the sound of rain filling their ears. The puddles they splashed into became deeper as they ran downhill, completely submerging their shoes.</p><p>The thundering rain soon started to calm down to a light drizzle, causing them to discard their jackets and simply walk the rest of the way home.</p><p>With a sigh, Suga spoke up, “Feels good, huh?” looking up at Daichi with a gleam in his eye. “Being out in the rain.”</p><p>“I’m uncomfortable and wet, Suga-san.” Daichi gave a soft smile back.</p><p>“Oh, you’ll get used to it.”</p><p>They continued walking in a comfortable silence until Suga spoke up. “Listen.”</p><p>Daichi waited but couldn’t hear anything. “To what?”</p><p>“Look.” Suga pointed to the leaves crunching beneath his feet. “Doesn’t it sound satisfying?”</p><p>As much as he tried to, he couldn’t see what was so satisfying in stepping on the dead leaves like Suga did. He didn’t get it.<em>What’s so interesting about stepping on dead leaves?</em></p><p>Somehow, Daichi could almost hear a memory climbing from the back of his mind. He listened again to the leaves crinkle up under the weight of his foot and glanced again at Suga, trying to figure out what he saw in the dead leaves. He saw an expectant smile, still enjoying the satisfying crinkle from the orange colored plants. It was amazing how something so little as stepping on leaves made Suga seem so happy.</p><p>Trying to visualize what Suga saw, Daichi thought about what it had reminded him of. Crushing the leaves with their drenched shoes gave Daichi a somehow familiar feeling to him. It reminded him of the fall season.</p><p>He remembered that it was this weather he loved most as a child: cold and rainy. He thought back to when he would snuggle up for warmth with his mom and younger siblings when he was a kid; of watching movie marathons with a scolding cup of hot chocolate heating up his hands. It reminded him of his beloved family.<em>How could I forget about this?</em></p><p>Suga’s contagious smile began to make its way to Daichi’s face.</p><p>He felt warm.</p><p>His clothes wet and dripping, felt cozy.</p><p>Yet at the same time, it felt… refreshing?</p><p>It felt refreshing to look at something so mundane as listening to the fallen leaves with a different mindset.</p><p>“You have a nice smile.”</p><p>Daichi shifted his focus back to Suga.</p><p>Suga was looking at him as if Daichi were the leaves. “Looks different,” he said. “A good different. You should wear it more often.”</p><p>For the first time since it started raining that day, Daichi felt happy.</p><p>They continued to make a light conversation with each other, talking about nothing and everything. Suga would point out the smallest details around them: the raindrop ringlets in the puddles, the snails slugging up the trees, and the little rays of sunshine starting to peek through the clouds.</p><p>With every word Suga spoke, Daichi became more and more intrigued. Everything he pointed out had a purpose. Even if Daichi didn’t find these things as interesting, he still clung on to every word he said, learning more about the boy.</p><p>Their conversation was later interrupted by the arrival at Daichi’s house.<em>Earlier than I thought,</em>Daichi noticed, making their fifteen-minute walk home seem like five.</p><p>“Well, here’s my stop.” Daichi brought up.</p><p>Suga’s eyes surveyed around and took in the environment. “Really nice place.”</p><p>“Thanks. Mother really takes care of her garden.”</p><p>At the mention of a garden, Suga slowly started to make his way toward the bushes full of rhododendrons and wisterias. There was an acer palmatum tree in the middle of his front yard, taking up all the attention from the other flowers.</p><p>Suga’s eyes were glued to the plants as Daichi’s was to Suga.</p><p>He gingerly grabbed one of the blooming flowers. “These are beautiful.”</p><p>“Yeah, we usually have a guy tend to them.”</p><p>“You should call me over instead.” Suga smiled.</p><p>Daichi chuckled. “We’ll see.”</p><p>Suga walked around some more and looked back at Daichi. “Well, as much fun as I had today, I should really get going. Mom gets pretty worried.”</p><p>Daichi wanted nothing more to make him<em>not</em>leave. “Hey, why don’t you come inside, and I’ll get you warm clothes or something,” Daichi surprised himself of his own hospitality. “It’s the least I could do.</p><p>Suga smiled and shook his head. “No, it’s all good.” He slowly started to walk backwards toward his own house. “I’ll be on my way.”</p><p>“Uhh, it was really nice meeting you, Suga. Honestly.”</p><p>“I’ll see you around, Daichi.” He waved.</p><p>With a grin once more, he left, leaving Daichi to stare at his turned back.</p><p>As soon as he was gone, Daichi took in his surroundings. With a deep breath, reality soon set in. He realized that he was out in the drizzling rain with the stranger’s jacket still in his hands. The wetness of his clothes was still there as was the mud on his shoes. With the added mugginess of the day, it had only made everything more uncomfortable</p><p>Daichi, however, couldn’t feel it. He didn’t care</p><p>He forgot he hated the rain</p><p>He could no longer feel the wetness in his socks nor the incoming stench of his clothes</p><p>Instead, he heard the frogs begin to sing and the rain bugs start to swarm in. Snails and small insects were making their way above ground. The sun was fully out now and had raindrops to accompany it.</p><p>All those small details he had missed in the past were all there.<em>How could I have never appreciated them? Hell, even look at them.</em></p><p>
  <em>Is this what Suga saw?</em>
</p><p><em>Suga.</em>At the mention of his name, he wanted to thank him for showing this whole other side of the world that Daichi didn’t even know existed.</p><p><em>It wasn’t love at first sight</em>, Daichi thought, applying it to both the boy and the rain,<em>that doesn’t just happen</em>. It was a gradual appreciation he learned. He felt an appreciation to Suga who showed him the beauty of the rain; the beauty one can find in the tiniest of details</p><p>The gentle rain against his skin gave him solitude. He laughed as the rain kissed his face and saw a rainbow stretched across the calm sky.</p><p>He didn’t hate the rain. In fact, he embraced it.</p><p>Daichi loved the rain because it reminded him of that ray of sunshine in the middle of the downpour.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ayo listen to the song <a href="https://youtu.be/Hbh5hwDmMdk">Raining in My Heart</a> by Buddy Holly. I kinda based this fic after it ;)</p><p>So, I thought about making them kiss in the rain as the ending when I first wrote this. But that felt... unrealistic ya know (like who tf kisses someone they first met). I wanted to make the main focus of this pic to be about Suga helping Daichi find his newfound appreciation to the small things in life and how Daichi took it for granted or something like that instead of having them kiss in a cheesy ending lol. </p><p>also, this is TECHNICALLY my first fanfic I've written bc I orphaned the first two I ever made. This is basically my third one but I'd like to think this is where I started lol. I wrote the first two fanfics last summer (2019), but I wasn't really proud of them, so I just dropped writing in general. But I took English 1301 this summer, so I can definitely say that my writing has gotten better lmao</p><p>You can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/yes_dot_com">Twitter</a>!<br/>Feel free to give any feedback :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>